EDA: Wycieczki
by m.tarnina
Summary: Szkice i próbki związane z moją serią EDA. Od 13 r.ż. na wszelki wypadek. Komentarze mile widziane. Seria zdjęta z tapety.
1. Czytać w myślach (szkic Doktora)

Filomela stała przed namiotem, oparta łokciem o tablicę głoszącą „Tajniki przyszłości wyjawione – Madame Filomela odczyta linie twego losu". Przyglądała się obojętnie, jak ludzie drepcą od jednej rozmigotanej jarmarcznej atrakcji do drugiej, objuczeni zabawkami, słodyczami i napojami. Dzieci wrzeszczały, zziajani rodzice usiłowali dotrzymać im kroku, gruchające parki omijały spowitą w czarną gazę Filomelę, patrząc tylko na siebie nawzajem. Na stojącym opodal straganie ktoś z brzękiem strącił butelkę z półki, co oznaczało, że kolejny dziwaczny wisiorek z tybetańskiego srebra znalazł dobry dom. Przeraźliwie różowy balonik przeleciał Filomeli niemal przed nosem, a po chwili przebiegło jego śladem umorusane dziecko niedookreślonej płci. 

Filomela obserwowała, jak dzieciak wpada na drobną nastolatkę, której czarne warkocze odcinały od jeszcze bardziej różowej sukienki. Dziewczyna przykucnęła, zamieniła z dzieckiem parę słów, potem spojrzała na idącego za nią mężczyznę w aksamitnej marynarce, a ten z promiennym uśmiechem wyjął zza pleców kolący w oczy balonik i skłonił się teatralnie, wręczając go dziecku. Uradowany maluch zniknął w tłumie. Dziewczyna miała wpięte we włosy wściekle kiczowate sztuczne kwiatki, ale przynajmniej wybrała sukienkę w mniej więcej średniowiecznym stylu. Ubranie mężczyzny było stylizowane na późny dziewiętnasty wiek – aksamit, jedwabny fular na szyi, długie, brązowe włosy. Ładne, pomyślała z pobłażaniem, choć nie na miejscu. I musi w tym padać z gorąca. 

\- Widziałam woziwodę, o tam – dziewczyna machnęła różowym rękawem w stronę tłumu.

\- Zaczekam tutaj – odparł jej towarzysz. Miał bardzo przyjemny głos, ze śladami akcentu, który rozpoznała jako pochodzący z Merseyside. Podszedł bliżej Filomeli, kryjąc się przed słońcem w cieniu namiotu. Schował ręce do kieszeni, po czym je wyciągnął i wykręcił przed sobą. Zerknął na Filomelę przyjaźnie.

\- Widzi pani przyszłość? - zagadnął.

Zmierzyła go wzrokiem – miał tęskne, smutne spojrzenie poety - i przytaknęła.

\- Nurtuje pana pytanie o przyszłe losy? Własne? Czy także córki?

Drgnął, a potem uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- O, Elaine nie jest moją córką.

Filomela zakonotowała sobie ten fakt.

\- Może raczej podopieczną. Choć przyznaję, że zdarza jej się opiekować mną.

\- Jest pan o nią spokojny. Niewiele jednak spotkałam osób, które nie obawiałyby się o przyszłość.

\- Nie, ja też nie.

Uchyliła zasłony namiotu.

\- Nigdy nie wiadomo, co los przyniesie – powiedziała, usiłując nadać swojemu głosowi jak najbardziej tajemnicze brzmienie. Czasami to przekonywało klientów.

\- Można jednak uchylić rąbka tajemnicy.

Mężczyzna znów się uśmiechnął – Czemu nie?

* * *

Wnętrze namiotu było minimalnie chłodniejsze, niż zewnętrze. Filomela zamaszystym gestem wskazała klientowi jedno z wyplatanych krzesełek, a sama zajęła drugie, stojące naprzeciwko.

\- Proszę pamiętać – zastrzegła – że właściwe odczytanie znaków to sprawa niełatwa. Będą one dotyczyły pana osobiście, mogą być więc niejasne dla osoby pozbawionej kontekstu.

Mężczyzna przytaknął, a Filomela wyciągnęła do niego rękę, podzwaniając bransoletkami, tylko odrobinę, dla lepszego efektu.

\- Proszę się zatem odprężyć, podać mi dłoń i pozwolić wibracjom krążyć swobodnie.

\- Wibracje nie krążą.

Zamrugała. - Przepraszam?

\- Wibracje – powiedział spokojnie – przemieszczają się w ośrodku po linii prostej. Są też, oczywiście, fale stojące, ale-

\- Miałam na myśli wibracje duchowe.

W oku klienta dostrzegła figlarny błysk. Nie złośliwy, ku jej zdumieniu, tylko figlarny.

\- Nie wyglądał mi pan na sceptyka – mruknęła.

\- Bo nim nie jestem. Przekona się pani, że mam otwarty umysł – kolejny rozbrajający uśmiech. Filomela nie miała serca go wyrzucać. Sceptyk czy nie, może zapłaci za dobry występ. Ujęła dłoń mężczyzny, szeroką i mocną, i przesunęła po niej palcami.

\- Mmm… zacznijmy zatem od pańskiej przeszłości… przeszłość bowiem brzemienna jest teraźniejszością, a ta rodzi przyszłość… - wyszeptała omdlewającym głosem.

Klient milczał, ale Filomela nie wyczuła napięcia. Dobrze. Pogładziła wnętrze jego dłoni.

\- Przed laty opuścił pan zachodnią Anglię… mmm… trudno mi powiedzieć, jak dawno…

Zrobiła efektowną pauzę, ale klient ciągle milczał, spróbowała więc trochę go naprowadzić.

\- Nie był pan tam szczęśliwy?

\- W Anglii? Spędziłem tam najlepsze, jak dotąd, lata mojego życia.

\- Tak, tak, czytam to z kształtu pańskiej dłoni. Ale przerywana linia serca wskazuje, że nie wystarczała panu uporządkowana egzystencja… Nie wyjechał pan bez powodu…

Nieznacznie wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nikt tego nie robi.

\- Otóż to. Linie drogi są bardzo wyraźne… Wyczuwam ich kilka, ale najgłębsza i najdłuższa zaczyna się bardzo blisko linii serca…

\- Mhm.

\- O co może chodzić – zastanawiała się głośno Filomela, w duchu niemal krzycząc na faceta, który milczał jak zaklęty. Powiedz coś, do cholery.

\- Znaki są bardzo niewyraźne… może najgorsze już za panem… - zerknęła na niego spod oka. Ciemna grzywka opadła mu na nos, ale wpatrywał się chyba w ich złączone dłonie, intensywnie o czymś myśląc.

Nagle powiedział – Może po prostu miałem szczęście i skorzystałem z niego.

Dobre i to.

\- Niewykluczone… pańska linia szczęścia jest wyraźna, plącze się z linią serca. Ta decyzja wymagała odwagi.

Zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Albo głupoty.

\- Żałuje pan.

\- Nie. Z perspektywy czasu cieszę się, że byłem głupi. Nieodpowiedzialny.

Spojrzał na nią oczami błękitnymi i przezroczystymi jak akwamaryn.

\- Porzuciłem wszystko, żeby wejść na nieznaną ścieżkę, i gdybym wiedział, co mnie czeka, pewnie bym się zawahał. Ale zrobiłbym to jeszcze raz.

Filomela skinęła głową.

\- Oczywiście, kiedy ja uciekłem, byłem starszy, niż pani. Może dzięki temu było mi łatwiej. Mniej do stracenia.

Zatrzepotała powiekami.

\- Kiedy pan uciekł? - wymamrotała, nie siląc się już nawet na ton Pytii na kwasie. Mężczyzna przytaknął.

\- Jak i pani, Filomelo. Przed tanatosem. Dobrze zrobiłem.

\- Nie wierzę – wymknęło jej się, a on przekręcił dłoń w jej dłoni i uścisnął ją, jakby chciał Filomelę pocieszyć.

\- Tajemnica tkwi w tym, żeby się nie zatrzymywać.

Odchrząknęła.

\- Tak, więc… mmm…

\- Doktorze! - zawołał dziewczęcy głos, stłumiony przez ścianę namiotu. Klient wyśliznął rękę z dłoni Filomeli i wstał.

\- Muszę iść.

Odsunął zasłonę w wejściu, ale odwrócił się jeszcze.

\- Susan to śliczne imię. O wiele ładniejsze, niż Filomela.

I zniknął, pozostawiając ją z kołaczącym sercem.


	2. Na szczycie wieży (szkic Doktora)

Morze było ciemne jak wino.

Pod różowym niebem porównanie wydało się Doktorowi nawet trafne, bardziej, niż zwykle, w każdym razie. Naoglądał się tego morza sporo przez ostatnich kilka dni, i ciągle nie miał dosyć, ale wino było chyba ostatnią rzeczą, do jakiej by je porównał. Turkus, tak. Niebo nad głową, owszem. Ale wino?

\- I co, kto miał rację? - odezwał się wesoły głos za jego plecami.

\- Skrzynia stoi, gdzie stała, więc on też musi być w pobliżu. Elementarna logika, chłopcze.

Doktor z uśmiechem odwrócił się do nowo przybyłych.

\- Myślałem, że będziecie spać do południa.

Młodszy z mężczyzn, imponująco brodaty, a zbudowany jak posąg Heraklesa, przewrócił oczami. Drugi zachichotał, zerkając na kolegę z ukosa.

\- Arystokles się nie kładł – powiedział.

Arystokles z godnością strzepnął z chitonu jakiś pyłek i stanął u boku Doktora, opierając łokcie na szczycie kredowego muru.

\- Chciałem cię spytać o szczegóły w związku z tymi superstrunami – wyjaśnił. Doktor zamrugał. Nie pamiętał, żeby coś takiego w nocy mówił.

Starszy, siwy Grek bez ceremonii umościł się w miedzy pomiędzy blankami.

\- Mm, przyjemnie tutaj – zamruczał – O ile kogoś nie boli głowa, co?

\- Jeśli za dużo wypiłem – warknął Arystokles, wyrywając Doktora z zamyślenia – to po to, żeby o tobie zapomnieć.

\- A superstruny zapamiętałeś? - uśmiechnął się Władca Czasu.

\- Każda zabawa, z której wychodzisz na własnych nogach, to dobra zabawa – orzekł starszy Grek, opierając łokieć na zębie muru.

\- Nie masz wstydu? - syknął jego kolega, a on przymknął oczy jak kot, grzejący się w słońcu.

\- A po co?

Arystokles pokręcił głową.

\- Struny, Doktorze. Powiedziałeś, że tworzą Wszechświat-

\- Wszechświat można traktować jako złożony ze strun – poprawił Doktor automatycznie – Yyy…

\- Można go też traktować jako dzban z winem – mruknął drugi z Greków, a Arystokles fuknął, oburzony.

\- Daj sobie spokój, chłopcze.

Doktor skwapliwie skorzystał z okazji do zmiany tematu.

\- Wszyscy szukamy tej samej prawdy – powiedział – nie ma się o co kłócić.

\- Kto się kłóci? Chyba ten tu błazen.

\- O, ja – starszy Grek nawet nie otworzył oczu – jestem zgodny jak mało kto.

\- Z każdym, od kogo da się wyciągnąć pieniądze – dogryzł mu Arystokles.

\- Przestańcie.

\- Mmm… uważaj, Doktorze, bo jeszcze od ciebie wydębi te struny.

Ale Arystokles tylko przewrócił oczami.

\- Później o tym pomówimy – powiedział, przyglądając się koledze. - Z dala od profanów. A na razie idę się zdrzemnąć.

Obrócił się na pięcie i odszedł, a Doktor odetchnął i usiadł, opierając plecy o chłodny mur.

\- Dziękuję.

\- Nie ma za co. Dzieciak z niego, w gruncie rzeczy. Nie trzeba mu pokazywać nowych zabawek.

\- Aż strach pomyśleć, dokąd zmierza cywilizacja, co? - zaśmiał się Doktor.

\- Tam, dokąd zwykle – odparł jego rozmówca niewzruszenie.

Chłodny wiaterek potargał im włosy.

\- Arystypie…

\- Hmm?

\- Jak myślisz, warto się męczyć?

\- Nie. A w jakiej sprawie?

Doktor podciągnął kolana pod brodę.

\- Mógłbym zostać tu z wami, pić wino i unikać dyskusji o strunach…

\- Nie na długo – powiedział Arystyp trzeźwo. - Jeśli chcesz, zostań. Dionizjusz jakoś wytrzyma.

\- Za parę lat władza się zmieni – mruknął Doktor, ale zanim zdał sobie sprawę, że to powiedział, Arystyp prychnął.

\- Też mi tajemnica.

Doktor kiwnął głową. - Moment przeminie.

\- No i?

\- No i co?

\- To moja kwestia. Wiesz, Doktorze, co stale powtarzam. Łagodny ruch.

\- Tak, tak, wiem.

Arystyp zsunął się z muru i wyciągnął na kamiennej posadzce, podkładając ręce pod głowę.

\- Kłopot z tobą – powiedział – polega na tym, że chcesz czegoś, co nie istnieje.

\- Tak?

\- Nie ty jeden, zresztą. Przyjemność to łagodny ruch. Ty próbujesz ją utrwalić, a jej istotą jest zmiana.

\- Nie próbuję. Jestem wędrowcem, wiesz o tym.

\- Więc wędruj.

\- A co z dobrem ogólnym? - zapytał Doktor podstępnie, ale Arystyp tylko się roześmiał.

\- Nasłuchałeś się Arystoklesa.

\- Nie ja jeden.

Obłoki na horyzoncie bielały powoli, coraz bardziej przypominając owieczki. U stóp twierdzy budziło się miasto, kręcili się pierwsi przekupnie, gwardziści, rzemieślnicy, ale na szczyt wieży gwar nie docierał.

\- Tak samo, jak on – powiedział Arystyp, podpierając się na łokciach – bierzesz wszystko zbyt poważnie.

\- Wszystko jest poważne. I niepoważne.

\- Królestwo jest w ręku dziecka, co?

Doktor zerknął na niego z ukosa – Sam też nie stawiasz przyjemności najwyżej.

\- O? - filozof uniósł brwi – Doprawdy?

\- Mhm. Sam mi mówiłeś, że trzeba umieć nad nią panować. Umieć ją odrzucić.

\- Ale po temu trzeba mieć okazję, a chowając się w tej twojej skrzyni i unikając świata odrzucasz najwyżej zdrowy rozsądek.

\- Nie unikam świata.

\- Nie. Na dłuższą metę tego nie potrafisz.

\- To znaczy świat ma nade mną władzę? - spytał Doktor, a Arystyp zastanowił się chwilkę. - Na to wychodzi.

Doktor przytaknął. Morze widoczne ze szczytu wieży było turkusowe. Na horyzoncie zamajaczyła purpurowa plamka żagla.


	3. Czekolada (Doktor i Elaine)

_TARDIS lubi MLP. I uważa, że pasują do Elaine. Kto by pomyślał ;)_

Echo było najgorsze.

Na blaszanej podłodze każdy jej krok dźwięczał nieznośnie głośno, a dźwięk odbijał się od ścian, białych i gładkich jak masa perłowa. Elaine miała poczucie, że jest pierwszą od wieków osobą, która stąpa tymi korytarzami, a jednocześnie okropnie się bała, że hałas ściągnie jej na głowę czeladź z mnóstwem pytań. Z drugiej strony, może wtedy poczułaby się pewniej. Nie było tu ani pyłka kurzu, a kiedy zaglądała w boczne, ciemne odgałęzienia, natychmiast zalewało je dziwne światło, ostre jak w słoneczne popołudnie, blade i zimne jak blask księżyca.

Usiłowała stawiać stopy jak najciszej. Co chwilę przystawała, czekała, aż echo przebrzmi, a potem, obejmując się ramionami, ruszała dalej, sama nie do końca wiedząc, czego jej brak.

Nagle poczuła obcy, słodkawy zapach i uświadomiła sobie, że dotychczas korytarze nie pachniały niczym zupełnie. Jak we śnie.

Zapach miał w sobie korzenne ciepło, ale w niczym nie przypominał żadnej znanej Elaine polewki. Był słodki, ale nie miodowy, bogaty, troszeczkę jak prażone laskowe orzechy, ale delikatniejszy. Przywodził jej na myśl dotyk jedwabiu.

Stanęła u drzwi, gładkich i nijakich drzwi z jednej białej płyty, jak wszystkie tutaj. Tylko kontur wyróżniał je ze ściany. Kontur i dochodzący zza nich aromat.

Elaine wyciągnęła rękę, a drzwi odsunęły się na bok.

Komnatka za nimi była nieduża, ściany miała zawieszone i zastawione drewnianymi szafkami różnej wysokości. Część z nich łączył zastawiony barwnymi różnościami blat. Pośrodku, na kwadratowym stole, nieprzykrytym żadnym obrusem, stał dzbanuszek z pokrywką i wygiętą łabędzio szyją, a przy stole siedział gospodarz tego domu, w zamyśleniu obserwując, jak z fajansowego kubka, który trzymał w rękach, unosi się pasemko pary.

Gdyby nie migocące w parze drobinki światła, Elaine przysięgłaby, że ogląda obraz.

\- Czekolady?

Otrząsnęła się i podeszła, w drodze sięgając po krzesło.

\- Co to? - zapytała.

\- Gorąca czekolada. Masz ochotę?

Zawahała się przez moment. Jadła już w Hy Brasil, czy gdzie też trafili, z jednej miski z Doktorem, więc na ostrożność było już chyba za późno. Skinęła głową, a Doktor wstał, żeby jej podać drugi kubek z szafki. Naczynie zdobił malunek przedstawiający żółtego pegaza o długiej do ziemi różowej grzywie.

Doktor nalał do niego z dzbanka pachnący, brązowy napój. Był gorący, grzał palce przez kubek. Elaine wzięła głęboki oddech, a potem upiła łyk.

Smakował… pomyślała o aksamicie, orzechach, o korzennych łakociach, które jadało się w Święta Bożego Narodzenia. Czekolada nie była aż tak słodka i cukrowa, ale wydawała się bardzo gładka na języku.

\- Mmm…

Doktor uśmiechnął się do niej, a Elaine, nawet o tym nie myśląc, odwzajemniła uśmiech. Przez chwilę pili czekoladę w przyjacielskim milczeniu.

\- Strasznie tu cicho – nie wytrzymała wreszcie.

Doktor uniósł brwi, robiąc tak komiczną minę, że nie zdołała powstrzymać chichotu.

\- Miałaś za mało wrażeń przez ostatnich parę dni?

\- Nie, nie, przeciwnie. Dziwię się tylko, że dotąd nie spotkałam nikogo z twoich domowników. Żadnych służących.

\- Nie mam służących.

Elaine najpierw się roześmiała, ale Doktor spojrzał jej poważnie w oczy.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Naprawdę.

\- To kto zapala światła? I sprząta, i gotuje? I skoro to statek, kto nim steruje?

Doktor westchnął, trochę jak ktoś opowiadający o swoim niesfornym dziecku. Z rezygnacją, ale i z czułością.

\- Sama sobą kieruje. Ostatnio nie pozwala mi nawet myśleć, że mam coś do powiedzenia.

\- Ona?

\- TARDIS.

\- Twój statek ma własną inteligencję? - Właściwie, czemu nie? Elaine nie miała pojęcia, jak duże mogą być planety, nie przypuszczała też, żeby mogły zejść z nieba i błąkać się swobodnie, jak doktorowa TARDIS, ale to by wiele wyjaśniało.

Może wszystkie planety to takie statki? Może żeglują nimi inni, podobni do Doktora? Księżycowi ludzie?

Doktor przytaknął.

\- Jejku. Rozmawiasz z nią?

\- Czasami.

Elaine zajrzała mu w szafirowe oczy, a on dodał – Ale TARDIS nie potrafi mówić, tak jak my to rozumiemy.

\- Mhm. Teraz wiem, czemu mnie zabrałeś.

\- To było niechcący – żachnął się Doktor.

\- Twoja jedyna domowniczka nie mówi. Chybabym oszalała, gdybym miała tak żyć, jak pustelnik.

\- Spotykam mnóstwo ludzi.

\- Ale mieszkasz sam – upiła czekolady.

\- Przysięgam – Doktor odstawił kubek na stół i bardzo poważnie spojrzał Elaine w oczy – że odwiozę cię do domu.

\- Możesz z nami zostać, jeśli chcesz – zaproponowała bez namysłu. Żal do Doktora, który niemal już jej przeszedł po tych kilku dniach, rozwiał się zupełnie.

\- Dziękuję.

Elaine dotknęła jego ręki.

\- Nie musisz być bezdomny.

\- Podtrzymuję to, co powiedziałem. Masz moje słowo, że wrócisz do domu.

Czuła, że podróżnik mówi szczerze, ale ukryła uśmiech za kubkiem czekolady.


	4. Estetyka (portret grupowy)

_Doktor, Elaine i ktoś, kto nie dołączy do nich jeszcze długo, na sopockiej plaży. To miała być głęboka dyskusja o estetyce, słowo daję ;)_

Szare fale rozbijały się na szarym brzegu pod szarym wojłokiem nieba. Tomasz roztarł ręce i wcisnął je do kieszeni.

\- I czego się gapisz, hmm? - zapytał mewę, która rzuciła mu jeszcze jedno wyniosłe spojrzenie, zanim pokicała dalej po burym piasku, w stronę wywróconego kosza ze śmieciami, w którym buszowało już kilka jej koleżanek. Trochę dalej, za szarym kamiennym murkiem, w cieniu czarnych gałęzi jakiegoś drzewa, stała TARDIS, kobaltowa plama pośród szarości.

Tomasz wypluł pasmo włosów, które wiatr z uporem wciskał mu do ust. Po prawej, daleko we mgle, majaczyły zarysy portu i wież miasta.

\- Czemu tam nie wylądowaliśmy? - rzucił głośno, ale Doktor, jeśli nawet usłyszał, nie okazał tego. Stał, wpatrując się w horyzont, jak portret lorda Byrona z rozwianymi na wietrze włosami, łopocząc połami brązowej marynarki.

\- Jeśli cię to pocieszy – stęknęła Elaine – ja też mam dosyć.

Obcasy ze zgrzytem zagłębiły się w piasku, kiedy obrócił się do niej, skulonej i zabijającej ręce. Miała na sobie sporo za duży płaszcz, najwyraźniej produkt sprzątania w pracowni krawca, tęczowy szydełkowy beret wciśnięty na włosy i kolorowe rękawiczki. Wyglądała, jakby zebrała wszystkie kolory z okolicy, ale nie sprawiło jej to większej przyjemności.

\- Zamarzam – wyznała.

\- Mhm. Te, Mickiewicz! - zawołał Tomasz. - Długo jeszcze będziesz tam kontemplował?

Doktor nie odpowiedział, zatopiony w myślach. Tomasz pokręcił głową.

\- Latem na pewno jest tutaj pięknie – głos Elaine wyraźnie drżał.

\- Na pewno – Tomasz zauważył na murku trochę brudnego śniegu. Mewy zerwały się z krzykiem, złe, że im przerwał rozwlekanie śmietnika.

\- Ale nie liczyłbym, że trafimy tu latem.

Śnieg był paląco zimny, chociaż mokry. Drapał lodową kaszą, przeciekał między palcami i zupełnie nie chciał dać się ugnieść w przyzwoitą pigułę.

Ale zdławiony wrzask Doktora był tego wart.

\- He-ej! Za co?

Elaine wybuchnęła głośnym śmiechem, a Tomasz wyszczerzył zęby.

\- Teraz wszystkim nam zimno. Cel osiągnięty! Możemy iść?

\- Zmarzliście? Dlaczego nic nie mówicie? - Towarzysze Doktora wymienili znaczące spojrzenia, kiedy on wygarniał śnieg zza kołnierza.

\- Brr!

\- Naprawdę, nie mogliśmy wylądować w mieście? Gdzie można się napić czegoś ciepłego?

\- Czekolady! - poparła Tomasza Elaine.

Doktor roztarł kark, uśmiechając się z zakłopotaniem – Przepraszam. Tu jest tak pięknie, że trochę zapomniałem.

\- Pięknie?

Elaine otuliła się szczelniej pstrokatym płaszczem. - Jest zima. Wszystko szare i martwe.

\- Chodź tu – Doktor otoczył Elaine ramieniem i podepchnął leciutko w stronę pluskających o brzeg fal.

\- Zobacz. Tak naprawdę.

\- Naprawdę jest szare. I groźne, jakby warczało, żebyś nie podchodził.

\- Tak uważasz?

Tomasz prychnął – Romantyk. Daj sobie spokój, mała.

Elaine pokazała mu język ponad doktorowym ramieniem.

\- Powiem ci, co ja widzę, kiedy patrzę na to morze – wyjaśnił Doktor.

\- Widzę coś, co było tutaj na długo przede mną, co będzie długo po mnie. Jestem przy nim zupełnym dzieckiem. Tyle jeszcze nie wiem!

\- Romantyk – mruknął Tomasz, stając obok nich z rękami w kieszeniach.

\- A ono cały czas się zmienia. Odbija chmury, promienie słońca prześwietlają fale, widzisz? Jak bursztyn. Mewy i łabędzie mącą powierzchnię, a każda z nich ma własną historię. Mógłbym całe życie obserwować ten kawałeczek Atlantyku, a chociaż pożyję dłużej, niż wy, nigdy by mi nie zabrakło nowych rzeczy do oglądania.

\- Trochę to… straszne – wymamrotała Elaine, przytulając się do niego.

\- Wiesz, ten ogrom.

\- Mhm.

\- Bez sensu – pokręcił głową Tomasz. - Co za pożytek z gapienia się w wodę?

Doktor obejrzał się na niego, spojrzał Tomaszowi poważnie w oczy – Gdybyś tego nie rozumiał, nie podróżowałbyś z nami.

\- Może nie.

\- A jednocześnie mnóstwa rzeczy nigdy nie zobaczę – podjął Władca Czasu. - Choćbym nie wiem jak się spieszył. A dzięki temu, co jest najprzyjemniejsze, nie muszę się spieszyć. Mogę wszystkiemu poświęcić tyle czasu, ile chcę.

\- Romantyk.

\- No, chodźmy – powiedział Doktor. - Morze nie ucieknie, a ktoś tu miał ochotę na czekoladę, zdaje się?

Trzymając Elaine pod rękę ruszył w stronę szarego murku odgradzającego plażę od budynków. Tomasz spojrzał jeszcze na szare niebo, zanim poszedł za nimi przez skrzypiące pod butami piaski.


End file.
